


Virgin

by Burgie



Series: Butter My Muffin AU [13]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa takes Bobby's virginity.





	

The spa room was a very popular room in the Buttergood mansion. Especially now that Louisa was a frequent visitor there. Usually unclothed, or wearing very revealing swimwear. But today, when Louisa walked in, Bobby was sitting in the spa. His face turned bright red when he saw her, already having discarded her bikini top.

“Oh, Bobby, you’re in here,” said Louisa. “Hi.”

“H-hi,” said Bobby, trying to sink down further beneath the water.

“Mind if I join you?” asked Louisa. “I’m clean, I promise.”

“Go ahead,” said Bobby. He averted his eyes when Louisa stepped out of her bikini bottoms, revealing pale skin with not a hair in sight.

“Ahh, this is nice,” said Louisa, sighing as she slid down into the water. Bobby tried to move his legs out of the way, but only succeeded in brushing Louisa’s pussy with his foot.

“Oh, god,” he mumbled. “S-sorry.”

“What’s to be sorry for?” asked Louisa. “If you want to touch me, just ask. You know your brother won’t mind.”

“But I…” Bobby protested, the words dying on his lips. He knew that Louisa was right- Scott wouldn’t mind if he slept with her. But…

“Are you a virgin?” asked Louisa, sounding very amused. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Hey, it’s not that embarrassing, Scott was a virgin before he met you, and now you think he’s like a sex god or something,” said Bobby.

“Really? So I was his first?” asked Louisa.

“Yeah,” said Bobby. “You’re the first and only girl he banged, and he married you. So you must be good.”

“You know that’s not why we married,” said Louisa. “But he told me he’d had sex before. That liar.”

“But yeah, I am a virgin,” said Bobby. “Do you, uh… do you bang virgins?”

“Well, I fucked your brother, didn’t I?” asked Louisa.

“Both of them. And my dad,” said Bobby.

“Gee, kid, if you want to turn me off, you’re going the right way about it,” said Louisa. She reached her foot out and brushed it between Bobby’s legs, feeling the hardness there. “Oh.” She gave him a seductive smile.

“Well, you’re really sexy,” said Bobby, his face burning. “And I hear you sometimes…”

“Well, you’ve successfully killed my libido, so you won’t get any sounds out of me right now,” said Louisa.

“Oh. Sorry…” said Bobby. But his cock didn’t get any softer.

“Tell you what, though,” said Louisa, moving towards him. “How about I give you the same treatment I gave your brother?”

“Which one?” asked Bobby, and immediately cursed himself for being so stupid. “I mean, which treatment you gave my brother?”

“Nice save,” said Louisa. “The first treatment. If he’s any indication, it leads to excellent bedroom performance.” She licked her lips and Bobby moaned, his cock pulsing. He didn’t know when her hand had wrapped around it.

“How long can you hold your breath?” asked Bobby.

“You think this is the first time I’ve given oral in a hot tub?” asked Louisa. Bobby blushed, then moaned again when Louisa moved her hand up and down a little.

Louisa pulled down Bobby’s boardshorts, then took his cock in both hands and took a deep breath before plunging underwater. Bobby bucked his hips up when Louisa’s lips brushed his cock, then he moaned when she took it into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down it, her tongue dragging along the shaft and making Bobby gasp and writhe.

When Louisa first came back up for air, she could already taste Bobby in her mouth. Bobby could feel his cock tingling, and he felt embarrassed at being so close so soon.

“Is it okay if I don’t swallow?” asked Louisa. “I don’t like swallowing. And I don’t really like the taste.”

“Sorry,” said Bobby. “You can just stroke me if you want.”

“Oh, I can hear you moaning, I don’t want to stop sucking you if it means stopping those sounds,” said Louisa. Bobby grinned, his entire face brightening in his happiness.

Louisa got back to work, swirling her tongue around his shaft and sucking a little harder. Bobby’s moans were getting louder, and almost beginning to have an effect on her. But only almost. And she felt no desire to have Bobby in her, she just wanted to pleasure him. So she kept going until Bobby came, and then she quickly pulled her lips off him and stroked him until he stopped coming.

“I really liked that,” said Bobby, grinning and blushing.

“I could hear that,” said Louisa, grinning back at him. “You make nice noises, Bobby.”

“You made me make them,” said Bobby. “And you took my virginity.”

“Aww,” Louisa cooed. “Your brother never said that. But it just adds to your cuteness.” She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I’m probably the only Buttergood who doesn’t mind being called cute,” said Bobby.

“Well, if you ever want me to suck you off again, you know where I am,” said Louisa. “Now, are we going to have an awkward spa where you stare at me with those lovestruck eyes, or is one of us going to leave?”

“I’ll leave,” said Bobby, pulling his boardshorts back up and getting out of the spa.

“Thank you,” said Louisa, sliding down and getting comfortable. “I must’ve slept wrong last night, my back is sore.”

“Maybe I could give you a back massage?” asked Bobby. “You know, in exchange for taking my virginity.”

“Nah. Send my husband in if you find him,” said Louisa. “He might be able to fix my back. Even if he does insist on slipping his dick in while I’m lying there on my stomach.”

“Okay,” said Bobby. “Thanks again.”

“Wait,” said Louisa. “Get me those bath salts, would you?” Bobby grabbed the glass container and handed it to her. “Thanks.”

As Bobby left, he glanced back at his sister-in-law one more time. She looked so relaxed, but he felt a little guilty. She’d sucked him off even while having a sore back, and she was his brother’s wife. While it had been amazing, he decided that once was enough. And besides, now that he was no longer a virgin, he might be more popular with the ladies.


End file.
